memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Enterprise (NX-01) personnel
, commanding officer]] de:Liste der Crew der Enterprise (NX-01) Enterprise, List of The ''Enterprise'' (NX-01), an NX class starship, had a standard crew complement of 83. Approximately one-third of the crew was female. When the ship was launched in 2151, it had a crew composed entirely of Earth Starfleet officers, except for Subcommander T'Pol and Doctor Phlox. In 2153, the crew was augmented with a number of MACO troops to provide "extra muscle" for the search for the Xindi superweapon. A * Alex * Alison * Ensign Almack (engineering) * Captain Jonathan Archer (commanding officer) B * Crewman Baird (communications) * Crewman Bennett * Billy (engineering) * Ensign Burrows (armory; KIA 2154) C * Corporal Chang (MACO) * "Chef" * Ensign Cole * Corporal Amanda Cole (MACO) * Ensign Cook (engineering) * Crewman Cunningham (galley) * Crewman Elizabeth Cutler (exobiology) D * Crewman Daniels (mess hall steward; departed in 2151) * Crewman Dillard (engineering) E * Eddie (Engineer) F * Crewman Fisher * Crewman Fletcher * Forbes (MACO; KIA 2154) * Crewman Fuller * Crewman Fuller (armory; KIA 2153) G H * Ensign Hart (engineering) * Corporal Hawkins (MACO; KIA 2154) * Crewman Hayden * Crewman Hayes * Major J. Hayes (MACO commanding officer; KIA 2154) * Lieutenant Hess (Engineering) * Ensign Hutchinson (Enterprise NX-01 Ensign) (helmsman) I J * Crewman Jenkins (Engineering) K * Crewman Kamata (KIA 2154) * Commander Kelby (Engineering) * Corporal Kelly (MACO) * Crewman J. Kelly (engineer) * Sergeant N. Kemper (MACO) * Ensign Kimball L M * Ensign Marcel (KIA 2154) * Ensign Travis Mayweather (chief helmsman) * Ensign McFarlane (cargo bay) * Corporal McKenzie (MACO; temporary MACO CO in 2154) * S. Money (MACO) N * Crewman Namod * Crewman Naimon * Nichols * Crewman Ethan Novakovich (sciences) O * Corporal O'Malley (MACO) * Ensign Patricia F. O'Malley P * Doctor Phlox (Denobulan civilian, Interspecies Medical Exchange; chief medical officer) * Ensign Jeffrey Pierce (2154-) * Ensign Porter Q R * Lieutenant Malcolm Reed (chief armory officer) * Rhodes * Richards (MACO) * Corporal Romero (MACO) * Crewman Michael Rostov (engineer) * Corporal Ryan (MACO) S * Ensign Hoshi Sato (chief communications officer) * Crewman Socorro T * Subcommander T'Pol (Vulcan High Command until 2153, became commander in Starfleet 2154; executive officer, science officer) * Ensign Tanner (armory) * Tatum * Crewman Jane Taylor (EPS control specialist; KIA 2154) * Commander Charles Tucker III (chief engineer, second officer) U V W * Walsh * Woods (MACO) X Y Z * Zabel (Security) Unnamed crewmembers Crewman in Catwalk .]] An unnamed Crewman in the Catwalk was working on a crossword puzzle while the crew stayed in it. She was almost finished when the Captain almost stepped on her PADD. One of the last questions was 6 letters ending in R; The First Vulcan Ambassador to Earth. She didn't know it, but Archer told her it was Solkar. (ENT: "The Catwalk") :The "Crossword Crewman" was played by actress Elizabeth Magness. Medical Technician A medical technician, with the rank of crewman, helped coordinate the moving of patients when sickbay was filled with injured aliens when a ship suffered a reactor overload in orbit of Xantoras, and Enterprise had to offer assistance. When he brought in an Antaran on a stretcher, Dr. Phlox froze for a minute as this was the first one he'd seen, and his people had been at war with them centuries earlier. (ENT: "The Breach") :The unnamed crewman was played by Jamison Yang.